1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid photographing apparatus mounted to portable apparatus of a portable telephone, a notebook type personal computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, according to a solid photographing apparatus of this kind, a circuit board for a portable apparatus is made of a material for transmitting normal light of glass or epoxy species and when it is necessary that extraneous light is prevented from streaming into a photographing element as in a photographing apparatus, there is provided special means such as strictly providing light blocking means, for example, on a side of a case of a portable apparatus.
As described above, conventionally, it is necessary to separately provide some special member for blocking light and therefore, there poses a problem that the constitution becomes complicated thereby and also cost is increased.
Hence, the invention is made to be able to achieve light blocking performance by a simple constitution with no need of separately providing a special member.